ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Axel
Bring it Axel. ---- *Me and Stephen take down a alley and Vampiro and Dante take off another way. Axel, your a dead man.-JosephFrost0304 * i light another ciggarette take off my clothes to show my new tyrant body with my tenticles that come out my mouth like what the majini do and also my flesh spikes axel how are you suppose to match my abilities. stephen *Come on. To this random building. P.S. Whatever you do to axel he will just reform.-JosephFrost0304 *same with me due to that umbrella project that took up in space that remained a secret until now. PS check out the stephentyrantproject page for more details.-stephendwan *I checked that out. Cool stuff. Any way, We hear a loud scream in the distance. Come on!-JosephFrost0304 *ready your weapon incase it's a b.o.w. or a survivor. we go in the direction of the sound. -stephendwan *I kick open a door. Zombies. I shoot 4 in the head when a licker pops out-JosephFrost0304 *I kill the lickers but more start to pour out-JosephFrost0304 *I watch you guys battle the lickers I sent out from somewhere off in the distance. Stephen, your arms may make you stronger than the others. But with out those you would be the weakest. Even if you pound me into 1 speck of dust I will reform becoming 1 time stronger (New power)-Axel Scott *Joseph, Stephen, Bling, and Dante. Vampiro, Jakraus and all the others. Come and fight me you losers. And you to Flamin' skull.-Axel Scott *my arm just regrows again and if you kill me i'll just come back even more tyrant like and more stronger i become until i reach a certain point and theirs no hiding from me or running away from me as my highten senses shall track you down and these walls are like running through windows to me so is the roof and ground i can go through them and im way fast.-stephendwan *stop joseph those lickers may be of use to us being a tyrant i can communicate to any b.o.w. and controll them that is one of my powers.-stephendwan *quick that was only a diversion we have to get to axel before he kills the newcomers i impale a few lickers and then use my ciggarette to light a dynamite to blow up a few lickers i also pick up a car hurl it at them.-stephendwan *One last one jumps at you and a blow its face of with a ithaca-JosephFrost0304. *GAHHHHH IM HERE AXEL, NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT!-flaming skull of heaven *joeseph distract flamin from doing anything to his life or too others i'll go after axel. -stephendwan *Need help-vampiro *I release my arm and ready myself to fight axel-vampiro *all you need to do is to keep flamin from getting killed or killing others by distracting him i'll go for axel we two have a long history and it do you no good if you end up dieing. -stephendwan *DIE!!!!!!!! *Vampiro!, Stay back, Stephen can handle Axel himself. Me and you need to restrain Flaming skull.-JosephFrost0304. *I tackle Skull to the ground and keep him down. "Flaming, your making a mistake!" You back hand me and I fall off you. You run at me but i jump out of the way and behind you. Then I kick your leg and you fall and I grab your head. "Stop this"!. You flip me on the ground but Vampiro hits you in the head and you fall. You stand up and smash Vampiro to the ground but turn around and I have a gun to your head. "I don't wanna kill you Flaming skull, but if I have to kill one member to save the rest I will"-JosephFrost0304 *Heheheh i guess i cant test out my new rounds against axel then huh?-dante *I got the restrainer-dante *If you can try your best to hold him down-dante *Come on Skull. Don't do this. Skull turns to Dante and knocks him down.-JosephFrost0304 *A licker is trying to claw my stomach i smack 2 explosive acid rounds into it its arm and rib slowly dissolve a little and then the acid stops-dante *I shot few sticky explosive rounds trough window "Try this for killing him!"(light a cigarette)i'll come in few minutes-Bling1907 *Hmm lickers are everywhere there just a big distraction. I take out my acid clip and put in my explosive clip and blast away 7.-dante *flame smashes and i land on the ground then he jumps up and puts his foot out and and lands on me so hard i am pushed in the ground 5 feet into it-dante *I get up barely able to stand while flame is going after you i take out the restrainer and walk struggling towards him i just miss his neck cause he moves and he grabs my arm and flies me back and i skid off the ground-dante *Guys, kill those lickers! Skull bashes me over the head-JosephFrost0304 * I put in my old acid clip and shoot 4 bullets in the ground the bullets explode and a acid rain shower pours up and hits 6 lickers-dante *3 are dead and 3 lived with bad flesh wounds-dante * now i whip out my knife and stab 2 in the heart and the last one slashed me on the chest then i shot it with my handgun-dante *I kick skull to the ground and punch in the face-JosephFrost0304 *i stand wounded and panting from my slash, the rib from the first fight with axel, and cuts from ndesu. I wield the restrainer in attempt again.-dante *i walk slowly towards flame "come on flame dont do this!"-dante *As you are about to stab him with the restrainer axel comes down and busted you up dante-Joseph *ugh i am barely unconcious but i will be soon if i take 2-3 more blows-dante *I punch you 3 more times. Bye bye chum-Axel Scott *AXEL i want you for myself the others can watch and keep flamin distracted. and you have to fight me and nobody else. axel you mine. i light a ciggarette -stephendwan *im knocked out-dante *i run up to axel then back slap him then use the ciggarette to a light molotov which i throw at him 'burn alive axel' -stephendwan *Think your tough steve. Nothin' hurts me. I stand up and and drive a pipe threw your chest-Axel *i shove the pipe back and i use my strength to hit you with it even if you don't feel pain they must be some way of killing you like ended up with abosolute nothing to be seen except nothing. -stephen *its alright guys i ordered back up to help you to restrain flamin. -stephen *A full clip of 30 tranq darts impact into Flaming's neck* And the quarterback is toast. *loads bullets into ACR* Steve, you need any help with Axel I've got an AC-130 Spooky on call that'll be able to take him down so long as I'm guarded. S-9 4 * i woke up and took the restrainer off the ground and move slowly to flame i get him in the neck and push the restrain into his body-dante * "Did we do it" i say falling on my back tired and panting-dante *I stand up and and smack stephen to the ground the drive the pipe threw SPARTANS arm and throw him to the ground-Axel Scott *The darts are not doing anything to Skull. I run up behind Axel and shoot him 30 times with me gun. So many time that there is a new wound before the old one heals-JosephFrost0304 *Still no match! I pull out my ithaca and blast a few holes into axels head before he can get up. Spartan, Bling, and Dante, make sure you don't kill Skull.-JosephFrost0304 *i use my impaling spikes to erupt out of my body and then grab my dynameite and lights it i will be back - stephen *I Trip you and the dynamite lands next to your face-Axel Scott *I will only revive more stronger and more tyrant like. -stephen *Why wont you die! I slice rope that were hanging pipes and the all fall, impaling you-Axel Scott *no matter what you do i just become more of a tyrant and more stronger. -stephen *It dose not matter any more dwan. I have the cure to take away your powers.-Axel Scott *"Skull, fight it, anyway you can!"-JosephFrost0304 * these powers will only come back.-stephen *That is where your wrong dwan. If you think back, when people captured and and did surgery when you first started. It's all coming back to you know huh. well the leader making you into what you are now was me. Prepare for your death!-Axel Scott *put skull into a cage or something and lets get out of here. -stephendwan *LET ME OUT YOU FOOLS GAAAAAAAH..... LE..T M...E OUT......-flaming skull of heaven *Stephen, go to the left, Dante to the right. I'm gonna drop a net on Axel and then we all blast away at him!-JosephFrost0304 *where the hell am and why the hell axel here! and where is my clothes?-flaming skull of heaven *Your losing your mind. We are still here! You look in the back round and see stephen and dante fighting axel, you look up and see me. It's only been 5 seconds when we put you in the cage!-JosephFrost0304 *Okay, so there's a pipe through my chest and through my arm. I've got bacta somewhere around here... yep. That's the stuff. Alright, Frost, keep me guarded, I'm calling in the AC-130 and I'll see if I can designate an airstrike! S-9 4 *To much of a risk! What if there a villages around here? BAM! Axel punches me to the ground.-JosephFrost0304 *SPARTAN, faint, you must be losing a lot of blood. I kick Joseph down when ever he tried to get up. Then I back hand spartan and he falls to the ground. I quickly grab Dante's arm and kick him in his already bad rips. Then I take vampiro. And Then i bash him to the ground and pick up bling and bash his head on a rock. Then I grab flaming and stab him in the back and bring him to his knees.-Axel Scott *I get up..with the bleeding on my head.I can't walk well.I pull out my Desert Eagle and aim Axel while he's with Flaming Skull of heaven.I shot him one round and it hits him!He drops Flaming skull and holds his head.Screaming "I'll kill you!".I ready up a C4 i found earlier.I set it up and jump off from window.Running trough snow,while remote is on my back.Pull out my cellphone "Joseph!You got 5 seconds to leave!Good luck!"-Bling1907 *Ugh. That hurt. I wonder if I can still sprint... yeah, I think I can. I pick myself up and sprint off, laptop in my hands, firing wildly behind me with a PP-2000. As I jump out of the same window Bling jumps out of I attempt to make sure that the house does not survive. "Frost, incoming airstrike." I aim the designator on my ACR at the house and watch as an F-22 Raptor screams through the air towards the house, releasing a GBU Paveway guided bomb. If anything is still in there they may be dead. S-9 4 *I fall because of the explosion.Get up and look the debris behind me "Axel died..i hope!"Snow fall off to my uniform,silently walking to vehicle.Bling1907 *Guys! Wait! You see me walking out of the door, Dante and Vampiro behind me. I'm holding something. A human hand. "Axel is dead". I walk out, Dante and Vampiro behind me. The evil is dead. I smile. Let's go to a bar and party. drinks on me! we'll have some fun. Go to the Hot house page to have fun. P.S. I sent away so the hospital is sending people to take Skull and heal him-JosephFrost0304 *Hey Frost. *holds up ACR designator* You can thank me for that. A Spooky'll get here to bombard the place for a bit, so if he isn't dead he'll surely die. Alright, lets' party. S-9 4 *Wait,did we just use a satellite bomb to f**k up out evil enemy?Yes?..Well all in a days work..-Bling1907 *Last I run up behind skull and inject him with the antidote and send him to a hospital-JosephFrost0304